


Occupational Hazards

by galacticproportions



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Female Friendship, I like Jessika Pava, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, medical/illness stuff I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticproportions/pseuds/galacticproportions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey gets a UTI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occupational Hazards

**Author's Note:**

> While the next bit of the serial's in beta, please enjoy whatever this is. 
> 
> Alert readers will recognize the analog for Guanyin, whose name is perfectly okay to say.

            When he and Finn get back, Poe claims it was a milk run, but Rey knows (and they know, really) that any time they see each other could be the last time, and she's eager to show them that she's glad the last time wasn't. They're eager too; the mission had a four-person complement and not much in the way of extra time or privacy.

            So they do it in the shower, and they do it on the floor; they do it in the Falcon, which is up on blocks for repairs, as per usual. They do it in a lush, moss-lined glade that Poe swears is his secret spot but for which Finn found the rotating sign-up on a corner table in the pilots' mess. (He keeps this information to himself.) They sneak a quick one in the training room, and they spend a long, luxurious, strenuous evening in a dazzling array of positions and combinations in Rey's quarters, after which they fall asleep entwined and stuck together by sweat.

            Which makes it hard for Rey to disentangle herself when she wakes up and _really_ has to piss. She gingerly extracts her thigh from under Poe's knee and places his arm across Finn's chest instead of hers, practically runs to the fresher and bites back a yelp of pain.     

            Rey is a tough child of the desert and a Jedi knight in training. She splinted her own leg when she fell off the blasted-out hulk of a star destroyer, _and_ returned to scavenging two days later, and she's stitched up her own flesh and given herself anti-rust shots more times than she can count. Her practice fights and Jedi training have set screaming muscles--physical, not just mental--that she didn't know she had. And her monthly bleeding, which really is monthly now that she's getting enough to eat, is no joke. But this particular part of her body has always just gone about its business without any trouble. She feels betrayed, and also, what if this means they can never have sex again?

            She limps bowlegged over to the mess and almost as soon as she gets there has to piss again. She scuttles to the fresher, hoping no one's looking at her; she squats and whimpers, and of _course_ that's when the door opens. "Hey, sunshine," Jessika calls out. "You okay in there?"

            The Jedi knight and the tough scavenger, who were holding their own against the pain, don't stand a chance against a friend's concerned voice. Rey sobs. "I have to piss, but then when I try, it _hurts!"_

            There's a muffled noise outside the door and Rey is convinced it means she's dying, probably from having sex, the way old Gargti the water-seller was always telling everyone they would, and that Jessika's just trying to figure out how to tell her. "Oh, _that's_ all it is," Jess is saying. "I was afraid I was gonna have to beat the shit out of Dameron again, and it's only been two months since the last time. Wipe yourself and come on out, we're gonna go see the medics."

            "You know about this? Is it bad?"

            "No, it's nothing. Well, it sucks tauntaun balls, but it's easy to fix. Come on." They walk across the base together. "It's called a urinary tract infection--urinary means pee, tract means where something comes out. Sort of."

            "Do you get it from fucking too much?"

            "You get it from not pissing after. I bet you fell asleep, right? Those guys wear you out?" Jessika elbows her, which at least distracts her from the burning, and then takes her hand.

            "Will they get it too? Do I have to tell them?" Rey has vague recollections of hearing about diseases that you get from sex, and then you have to tell everyone you've slept with, but she thought it was just more scare tactics.

            "No. People who have what we have--" Jess makes one of her eloquently graphic gestures--"can get them, but people who have what they have mostly don't. Or what Poe has. I guess I don't know what Finn has. Though I wouldn't mind finding out. Anyway, it's just one of the many little ways that the universe is unfair. Here we are, sunshine--you want me to come in with you?"

            "Yes, please," Rey says, half ashamed of her need for company, but not wanting to let go of Jess's hand. The junior medic nods gravely while Rey relates her symptoms, repeats Jess's diagnosis and recommendation in more doctorly language, and gives her a packet of gelcaps. "One in the morning and one at night, with meals, for the next seven days," she says. "You can resume all your normal activities"--this with not even a hint of innuendo--"as soon as the pain is gone, but wait till then, and come see me if it's more than a couple of days." Rey can't imagine wanting anyone near her while she feels like this, but she nods and stammers her thanks. On the way out she asks Jess, "Did you really beat the shit out of Poe?"

            "You bet! But that time, he asked me to." Rey feels the blood climbing into her face and her bladder filling up again simultaneously, so she squeaks, "Thanks, Jess!" and hightails it toward the repair docks.

            "The best part," Jessika calls after her, "is that you'll never know whether I'm lying or not unless you ask him. Get well soon!"

            Rey spends the rest of the day in the docks, letting a difficult problem with a weapons relay distract her, and duly takes her first pill with her dinner. Jess must have let the pilots know something's up, though hopefully not what, because lots of them pat her shoulder as they walk by but no one tries to get her to talk. Finn and Poe come in on the late side, with the reason why written very legibly in the dreaminess of Finn's eyes and the tousle of Poe's hair, and Rey's whole body leaps with love and desire. Then she crosses her legs tightly and waits for the pain to pass. Jess leans over and murmurs, "Come by my quarters later, I've got something else that'll help."

            Rey's never been to Jess's quarters before. "What's this?" she asks, pointing to a little iridium statue of a woman with a calm face.

            "That's just something my grandma made me take when I joined the Resistance. Here you go! Cupri juice. It'll help restore balance to _your_ galaxy." Rey lets out an irreverent snort and takes the bottle, which is partway full of deep purple liquid. She sniffs and takes a cautious, sour sip. "Do you, um... get these infections too?"

            "All the tiiiiiime _,"_ Jessika drawls over a bump and grind, but when she straightens it's like she's shrugging off a costume. "The truth is I haven't really been up for it since we lost my girl Chuka."

            "Was she at Starkiller Base?"

            "No, this was after that, while you were away. She was trying to get supplies through an embargo. We weren't even fucking or anything, she was just my friend. I mostly keep this around because it's a not a bad mixer." She reaches back into the cubby where the juice came from and pulls out another, squatter bottle; when she unseals it, Rey can smell the toothache-sweet, headache-strong homebrew the pilots call Sugar in the Tank. She half-fills a cup: "Gimme that bottle a second," tops it up with cupri juice, and lifts it in a toast. "Here's to seizing the day, sunshine." They clink together, glass and bottle.

            "Does she have a name?" Rey asks, pointing to the statue again because she doesn't know what else to say.

            "Her name is a secret," Jessika says. "But my grandma says she's the goddess of mercy."

            She has to stop to piss again on the way back to her own quarters, where of course both Finn and Poe are waiting for her, draped across each other. Finn's face switches to concern when he sees her. "Are you okay? You were quiet at dinner."

            "I have a urinary tract infection," Rey blurts, and then backtracks and explains. Poe's nodding like he's heard this before and it's no big deal, which is reassuring, but Finn looks deeply chagrined and it takes her a minute to figure out why. "You didn't _hurt_ me!" she says when she does. "Jess says it's just something that happens sometimes."

            "Well, she'd know," Poe says in the tone people often use when they're talking about Jessika. Rey thinks about setting him right, describing Jess's face when she talked about Chuka and the defiance with which she knocked back her drink. Instead she says, "Jess says you asked her to beat you up," and has the satisfaction of seeing Poe's face turn red. "I can't 'resume normal activities' for a couple of days, but maybe we could do that instead."

            Poe is spluttering, Finn looks caught halfway between laughter and arousal, and Rey relents--a little. "Why don't you two carry on," she says, settling herself as comfortably as she can and taking a sip from her bottle of cupri juice. "I'll just watch." To herself she adds, _Because I don't want to miss a second, not a single second._

           

    


End file.
